The Reunion (sequel to New Territory) - Flandus fanfic
by ReedusIsMyGod
Summary: Norman and Sean are coming together again for the filming of the second "Boondock Saints" film. Can they rekindle the romance that came from the filming of the first film?


***DISCLAIMER: Okay, this needs to be done again. I do not know the men involved in this story (though I did get to meet them both and Rocco at the Portland Comic Con 2/22-2/24/13!) and this story is completely fictitious. I am in no way trying to insinuate anything about either of their sexualities. It is simply a product of my overactive, dirty mind. Also, this is a sequel to my first Flandus fanfic called "New Territory." You don't have to read the first one for this one to make sense, but it is recommended. Also, like my last story, this one also references a YouTube video called "Norman drops the soap" (what a way to get hits, right?) where Sean talks about filming the shower scene for Boondock 2 and Norman dropped the soap in slow motion playback. It's absolutely hilarious and it was even better hearing it live when someone at the panel I attended asked Sean to tell that story again. But I digress. So anyway, now that all that's out of the way, I shall get to the story. And P.S. – thanks to all the people who wanted a sequel; this one's for you. Now I know how Troy Duffy felt LOL**

**The Reunion**

**By Robin Stradley**

"You want me to beg for it?...last night was beautiful, and for me at least, it was a long time coming…how could we possibly keep this thing going?"

Sean's voice echoed in Norman's head from a drunken and steamy night they shared almost ten years prior as he rode quietly in the back of a cab. He and Sean hadn't remained in real close contact with one another since the filming of the first "Boondock Saints" movie wrapped production like they said they would, and they hadn't seen too much of one another in those years; both off doing other things in their lives and careers. It had been six months since they'd even talked to one another, and even when they did talk they never mentioned "that night." But now here they were, coming together again to make another "Boondock" film.

Norman began chewing his thumbnail like he always did when he got nervous as the cab driver pulled up to a large building and told him his fare total. He gave the cabbie fifteen dollars over the amount and told him to keep the change before taking a deep, anxiety-filled breath and getting out of the car. He entered the building and took the elevator to the correct floor, entered room 213, and realized everyone else was already there and seated at a large table.

"Nice of you to join us, Norm," said Troy Duffy, the movie's writer and director.

"He's always fashionably late," rang a voice familiar to Norman's ears. He glanced over to his left and across the table to see Sean smiling up at him from his position in his seat where he sat comfortably and casually with his ankle resting on the knee of his other leg, slowly swiveling his chair from side to side. Norman smirked slightly, said nothing, and took a seat in the closest chair. The adrenaline that shot through him upon hearing Sean's voice and seeing him sitting not five feet from him was almost too intense for Norman to bear and it honestly surprised him. He was trying to pay attention to this meeting of cast and crew to discuss the direction of the film, locations, etc., but he kept finding his attention being drawn back onto Sean. Every few seconds he'd glance over at Sean, and not once did he notice him glancing back.

"_This is stupid," _Norman thought to himself, "_how dumb of me to think we were just gonna pick up where we left off. He doesn't even notice I'm here."_

The meeting lasted around two hours and if you had asked Norman what was said during that time he probably wouldn't have been able to tell you. But he could've told you that Sean was wearing a gray, V-neck T-shirt with faded light blue denim pants and a brown belt, had his hair spiked straight up, and looked gorgeous. He decided that his excitement when he found out that Troy had written a second movie and his hopes that they would be able to freely rekindle their secret love affair were both in vain and that it was stupid to hold onto the possibility of them happening. As soon as the meeting was adjourned he stood up quickly to leave.

"Hey Reedus," Sean's voice resonated from behind Norman. Norman resisted the urge to smile as he looked over to his right as Sean walked up to him.

"You wanna grab some lunch?" asked Sean.

"Sure," answered Norman with a little more enthusiasm than he meant to have in his tone.

"Great," said Sean as he turned around to David Della Rocco and Clifton Collins, Jr. "you ready?"

"Oh, they're going too?" asked Norman, trying not to say it in a way that would offend Rocco or Cliff.

"Yeah. Yep, they're going too," replied Sean, seeming to purposely avoid making eye contact with Norman.

"_It's almost like he doesn't want to be alone with me," _Norman thought to himself, "_what, does he think I'm gonna like jump on him and rape him or something?"_

They chose a little taco place down the street and sat and ate among the restaurant's patrons. They got a few fans coming up to them asking for pictures and autographs, but mostly people were respectful and left them alone. Sean, Rocco, and Cliff talked busily amongst themselves, but Norman just sat stoically eating and stewing in his own thoughts.

"_I don't know if I can survive another round of Sean's Mind Games: The Home Version," _he thought as he looked at Sean, obliviously chatting away with the other two, "_I know what I'll do. I'll just get over it. I'll force myself to. I'm not gonna take anything he says or does in a flirtatious way. I'm not going to think about him all the time anymore. And I'm DEFINITELY not gonna let him make me feel bad about ANYTHING!"_

The foursome finished their lunch and exited the restaurant.

"You guys wanna hit a club or something?" asked Sean. Rocco and Cliff said yes, that they did. Norman, however, wanted to be as far away from Sean as possible since his pride and his feelings were hurt and Sean's brush off.

"I think I'm just gonna head to my hotel," he said, "I'm not feeling too great."

"Oh yeah?" asked Sean, finally making eye contact with him, "where you staying?"

"The Hilton on Broadway," answered Norman, trying to resist the urge to be hopeful that Sean would drop by later after he got rid of Rocco and Cliff.

"_Stop thinking that way!" _Norman tried to convince himself.

"Okay. Maybe I'll call you later or something. Feel better," said Sean nonchalantly as he turned to walk off with Rocco and Cliff. Norman waved to all three of them and pulled out his cell phone to call a cab. He turned around to watch Sean walk away as he unsuccessfully fought off the tears that were begging to well up in his eyes.

"Yeah, Sean. Fuck me just like that," Norman said through clenched teeth. He was numb everywhere except for where Sean was touching him, bent over the back of a love seat in Norman's hotel room as Sean pumped away fast and hard from behind him.

"That's it, just like that," Norman told him, "you're gonna make me cum baby."

Sean tugged furiously at Norman's excitement as he heard Sean moan with ecstasy and felt him pulsating with an intense orgasm from deep inside him. Sean gripped Norman's hips as he leaned his head back and groaned with sexual gratification. This was the only push that Norman needed to make him arrive at the same pleasure, and it grew from deep within him and branched out in every nerve fiber of his entire being. The hot wave of release made him quiver as he forcefully erupted onto the back of the couch, sending six hot spurts of semen onto it and all over Sean's hand. Sean crept up behind him as he stood up, first kissing his cheek and then meeting his lips with Norman's as they melted into a passionate kiss.

Norman opened his eyes as he felt his heartbeat pounding swiftly from within his chest. Much to his dismay, here he was alone again and jerking off while imagining being in the throes of passion with Sean. Even though he'd promised himself he'd work on getting over Sean, the temptation from the intensity of the orgasm it brought him was too much for him to resist. With a shaky hand, he reached over on the nightstand and grabbed a Kleenex to wipe up the mess he'd just made all over his chest and stomach. Some even got on the pillow by his head. As he was cleaning up, there came a knock at the door.

"_Maybe that's Sean!" _he thought to himself as he threw on a pair of plaid cotton pajama pants and went to answer the door. Much to his surprise, it was Sean. There he stood in the hallway wearing the same thing he was earlier with the addition of a dark brown leather jacket. Even though Norman had just experienced release and gratification, he felt a stir in his pants upon seeing Sean standing there looking as inviting and appealing as he did.

"Hey there, Reedus. Feeling any better?" he asked with a grin.

"Uh…yeah. I think all I needed was a nap," Norman lied.

"Good. Well, I brought you some chicken noodle soup anyway. Always does the trick for me when I'm not feeling my best," Sean said as he handed Norman a medium sized Styrofoam container inside a white plastic bag.

"Oh," said Norman, bewildered and touched by the caring gesture, "thanks. That was nice of you. You wanna come in?"

"Nah. I can't stay; I just wanted to bring that by for you. How's Mingus?"

Norman felt his hopes come crashing into the ground when Sean said he wasn't staying.

"Good. He's good. Helena too. I think anyway. We only talk really when it has to do with Mingus," replied Norman, "since the divorce anyway."

He made it a point to remind Sean that he was indeed divorced and single.

"That's too bad," remarked Sean sincerely.

"Eh, it's better this way," replied Norman, "I like being single."

"That's good. Well, I better go. See ya at the shoot tomorrow," said Sean as he briskly waved and began to walk away. Norman wanted to stop him, but he resisted the urge.

"_I just don't get it," _Norman thought to himself, "_why is he being so standoffish? He acts like he doesn't even know me. Maybe he doesn't anymore. Maybe it's just been too long…"_

The next day was the first day of "The Boondock Saints: All Saints Day" shoot and it went swimmingly. Norman knew he only had a few more days before the nude scene he and Sean were scripted to do and he was nervous about it. He didn't know if it was going to be like last time and spark a romance of sorts between them (he doubted it), or if it was just going to be awkward and uncomfortable. He figured it would more likely be the latter. Sean was friendly enough and they joked around and poked fun at one another like always, but there seemed to be nothing more like there was on the last shoot they did for "Boondock 1." Sean didn't seem to give him little looks and stares like before. He did, however, manage to fit in sexual innuendo and jokes to whatever Norman said, but he did that with everyone else too. Norman was getting so discouraged and disheartened he decided that it would be easy to give up Sean because it seemed Sean gave him up first.

When the day finally came for the nude scene, Norman mortified himself by dropping the soap on the first take while cameras were rolling. Sean, Troy, and anyone else who happened to hear about it had great fun laughing at the play back in slow motion; capturing full frontal nudity with the exception of a prop sock tied around his anatomy like a marble bag and the expression of humiliation on poor Norman's face when he dropped the soap. He took it all in stride, though, and was able to laugh it off. It _was_ pretty funny when Sean and Troy put it to music…

Later that night when Norman was alone in his hotel room, it was a different story, however.

"_Why does Sean seem to think that all I'm good for anymore is to make fun of? It's like I've been reduced to nothing but a verbal punching bag," _he kept thinking over and over to himself. He didn't feel like going out for something to eat, so he took a shower and called for room service. While he was sitting on the plush couch watching TV he heard a knock at the door. Clad only in cotton pajama pants and a robe, his hair combed straight back and water still glistening on his chest, he went to answer the door. Much to his surprise, it was Sean, pushing a cart on wheels full of food.

"Order for Mr…. Reedus?" he joked as he pretended to look at his hand to make sure of the name.

"You work here now?" Norman remarked snidely.

"Yep, just picking up some extra spending money," Sean grinned, "nah, I asked this girl that works at the front desk the last time I was here to call me if you ordered room service 'cause I thought it would be funny for me to deliver it."

"Yeah, you're a riot," Norman groaned drearily as he opened the door wider for Sean to enter and walked away.

"What's the matter with you?" Sean asked as he pushed Norman's food in and shut the door.

"Nothing. You have new friends now so it doesn't matter right? I'm just someone there to make fun of."

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Sean, confused.

"Nothing, forget it. I guess Rocco and Cliff aren't as sensitive, huh?"

"Are you all butthurt because I went clubbing with them? You said you didn't want to go!"

"Just nevermind, Sean. Forget it," Norman said, knowing that bringing this up was a mistake.

"No, I wanna talk about this. What exactly is your problem?" asked Sean, leaning on the back of the couch.

"Okay, you wanna talk about it? How's this for talking? You act like you and I are strangers. You paid more attention to me the first time we met than you have been the last few days," said Norman, his voice beginning to escalate slightly.

"And why do you think that is?" asked Sean.

"I don't know! I wish I did!" yelled Norman.

"God, Reedus," Sean said, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes with the thumb and forefinger of his right hand.

"It seems like all you want to do is make me look like a jackass in front of the whole cast and crew. What the fuck did I do to you to make you treat me like this?!" exclaimed Norman.

"You're one of my best friends, but sometimes you can be so…clueless!" shouted Sean as he briskly turned and exited the room, slamming the door. Norman watched him, helpless to stop what was happening.

"_Now I've done it," _Norman thought to himself, "_now he really hates me_."

He walked over to the couch to plop down and probably have a good cry, but he was interrupted by another knock at the door, this one more frantic.

"_What, is this the_ actual _room service_?" Norman thought to himself as he went to answer the door again. Nope. It was Sean.

"Look Sean, I'm sor-"

Sean cut Norman off as he abruptly pushed him with his hand against Norman's chest into his hotel room, not saying a word, and dove into a passionate kiss with him. Norman obliged, even though he was dumbstruck and confused. They kissed hard and aggressively and Sean pushed Norman's robe off of his shoulders until it fell to the floor. He pushed Norman backwards until his back hit the couch, only this time it wasn't one of Norman's fantasies; it was real. Sean took off his leather jacket and stopped kissing Norman just long enough to pull his shirt off and toss it across the room and lunged back into the kiss. The heated skin of their torsos was now pressed up against one another's, meshing beautifully. Norman inhaled sharply and slowly closed his eyes as Sean left his mouth to kiss up and down his neck. Norman could feel Sean's course facial hair brushing up against his sensitive skin, massaging it, and it turned him on wildly.

_"I can't believe this is happening," _said Norman inside his mind. Sean, still kissing Norman, unfastened his belt and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He then pulled Norman's pajama pants down to mid-thigh and broke the kiss to turn Norman around and push him further up against the couch. Sean pushed up against him and Norman could feel Sean's rock hard excitement through Sean's pants and boxer briefs, "_this is really gonna happen again_." Norman could feel Sean pulling down his own pants to mid-thigh and heard him spit on his hand to lube himself up before inserting himself carefully into Norman. The rush of pain and pleasure made Norman jump and gasp, but it made him feel alive and reeling with sexual desire. He was caught off guard by how different it felt without a condom, unlike the only other time he'd let Sean do this to him. Sean pushed on Norman's back until he was completely bent over the couch, and Norman gripped two handfuls of the plush material to steady himself as Sean thrust himself deep into him; in and out with quickening pace on every thrust. Norman felt Sean's hand creep up the back of his head and grab a handful of hair, pulling slightly. This made Norman insane with desire, and he reached around to grab Sean's other hand from off his hip and pull it around to his crotch. He pushed on himself suggestively with Sean's hand, begging with his body language for sexual release. Sean obliged, and wrapped his hand around Norman's waiting erection, engorged with yearning and anticipation. He stroked quickly, keeping time with his own pace, and squeezed just enough to drive Norman crazy. Norman knew he wasn't going to last long.

"Hit the spot. Hit it! Please!" Norman directed Sean, who accommodated Norman's wish and pushed in and pulled up at an angle with his hips. All at once, Norman felt immense pleasure coming from deep inside him, and it pushed him over the edge into a mind blowing orgasm, sending six hot spurts of cum all over the back of the couch and Sean's hand, just like in yesterday's fantasy. Sean felt Norman tensing up around him and it sent him into the same ecstasy; an amazingly intense orgasm deep inside his long lost friend. Both out of breath, Norman started to stand up as Sean pulled himself out of him and tucked himself back inside his form-fitting jeans. Norman didn't get the kiss like he did in the fantasy, but he didn't care. What just happened was good enough for him.

"Wow," chuckled Norman, "does this mean I completely misread you?"

"Yep, that's what it means," smiled Sean, "I just…I don't know. I'm so sorry for being a little distant. And you should know by now whenever I make fun of you it's because I'm trying to redirect my brain away from my dick."

"So why were you being distant?" asked Norman as he pulled up his pants.

"I…I don't know. It's hard to explain. It's like, I didn't want you to be…hurt or anything that I haven't been keeping in touch with you this whole time like I said I was going to. At first it was because you were married, but after you got divorced it felt like it could be free game, but I just felt weird about it. It just doesn't seem to feel right unless we're shooting a movie together because then no one cares if we're together all the time. They don't question it. I know I've worked too hard in my career to have it plummet from some fucking rumors and I know you have too."

"Oh," was all Norman could muster. They stayed up until 3am talking, laughing, and reminiscing just like old times. The next morning they were both exhausted for their 8am call time on the movie shoot, and Troy noticed it.

"What, did you guys stay up all night fucking each other or something?" he asked. Norman and Sean laughed it off, but they looked at one another slyly and smirked.

"Aw, are you jealous Duffy?" Sean teased, "I could stay up all night fucking you instead, but Reedus might get jealous."

Norman knew that was a stab at his comment about Rocco and Cliff, but he didn't care. He was still floating on air from the night before.

The day flew by as Norman's head was spinning from all the positive attention he was getting from Sean. He relished every second of it and no one seemed any the wiser about what was really going on between them. Sean had down to an art an innate ability to calm people's suspicions by playing everything off as a joke.

That night Norman found himself alone again, but instead of sinking into a fantasy about being in the middle of universe altering good sex with Sean and touching himself, he instead reflected on the wonderful night they'd had previously. He was deep in thought and grinning like a fool when a knock at the door broke his concentration.

"Please let that be Sean," he said to himself quietly as he got up to answer the door. His wish was granted as he opened the door to the angelic vision of Sean, standing there in a plain white V-neck T-shirt, black jeans, and his brown leather jacket.

"Hey Reedus, can I come in?" he asked. He was carrying a brown paper bag in his right arm.

"Of course," said Norman, opening the door wider to allow for Sean's entry, "whatcha got in the bag?"

"Well, I was thinking," began Sean as he gave Norman a peck on the mouth, "that maybe we could…play a little tonight. I've taken it upon myself to bring you out of your shell."

"I'm not in a shell," lied Norman.

"Oh please. I know when we're doing it sometimes you just wanna yell out, 'Fuck me harder Sean' but you don't. I'm gonna change that."

Norman laughed and said, "And how exactly are you planning on doing that?"

"I got back up. Props," said Sean as he began emptying the bag. He pulled out each item one by one and set them on the breakfast bar in the kitchen. He first pulled out a tube of lubricant, some candles, some chocolate syrup, and some whip cream.

"Okay, I get the candles and the lube, but what's the rest of it for? You makin' sundaes?" Norman laughed.

"Use your imagination," Sean grinned as he walked toward Norman and fell into a deep, passionate kiss with him. He took his jacket off as he continued to kiss Norman and let it fall to the floor as he backed Norman up once again, this time to the bed.

"I want you to take your clothes off and wait for me on the bed," he whispered to Norman, which shot adrenaline to Norman's core. Norman did as he was instructed to, taking off his black, long sleeve shirt, light blue jeans and underwear, and lying on the bed and instinctively covering himself with a sheet. He watched Sean disappear around the corner and into the bathroom before coming back around the corner in nothing but a towel. Norman felt himself stir beneath the sheet as Sean walked over to him, looking like a veritable god in his white towel that mirrored the loin cloth of Achilles. Norman was completely overcome with desire and nervousness as Sean picked up Norman's Zippo lighter and arranged the candles on the nightstand next to the bed and lit them. He then grabbed the lube, chocolate syrup and whip cream, set them on the nightstand, and crawled up the length of Norman's body, starting at his feet. He straddled him, sitting on Norman's crotch area, and unfastened his towel, revealing his entire body in all its glory. He leaned down to give Norman an avid, warm kiss. Norman could do nothing but watch as Sean drizzled some chocolate syrup on his chest between his nipples and slowly started to lick it off. Norman was now so stimulated it was beginning to hurt as Sean alternated between whip cream and chocolate syrup, working his way down Norman's torso farther and farther until…

"Oh my God!" Norman whispered as Sean moved the sheet an enveloped Norman's arousal with his mouth. He wasn't able to take the entire six inches of Norman, but he did well enough to make Norman swoon with pleasure. He would stop ever so often to dribble some more chocolate syrup or whip cream on Norman's waiting dick.

"Oh fuck Sean, you're gonna make me cum!" Norman exclaimed as he felt ecstasy building from within him.

"No I'm not. Not yet anyway," said Sean as he gave Norman a couple more tugs with his hand before straddling him again. He grabbed the lube from the nightstand, squeezed some into his hand and reached behind him to lube Norman up. Norman fought the urge to cum as Sean stroked his hard on fervently.

"It was so hot when you let me go in raw last night," Sean whispered, "I just gotta return the favor again…like the first time we did it."

He grabbed Norman's dick and slowly began guiding it into himself as Norman tensed up and gripped the pillow behind his head firmly. Sean began to bounce up and down; slowly at first, but with constant, quickening speed. Norman fought hard the urge to release his seed into his physically perfect, transcendent love interest.

"Mmm Norm, you feel incredible. Talk to me," Sean said, "tell me how you want it."

"I want you to show me how to hit that spot," Norman replied.

"Okay. Push your hips up at an angle when I tell you to," Sean said with closed eyes and exhaling to relax as he repositioned himself on Norman. He rose up slightly and pushed forward just a little, "Now!"

Norman did as he was told, but vigorously pushed up as hard as he could.

"Oh fuck!" Sean cried as he fell backwards and caught himself on Norman's thighs, "do that again!"

Norman acquiesced to the request and repeated his enthusiastic thrust.

"Yes! Keep doing it! Keep doing it but talk to me too!" Sean eagerly exclaimed as he increased the speed dramatically that he was bouncing on top of Norman with.

"You like that, Sean?" asked Norman, searching his pheromone-infested brain for sexy things to say.

"Yes! Yes!"

"I want you to cum. Cum all over me baby. I wanna feel it," Norman said in his raspy, sexy voice.

"Keep doing…mmm…exactly what you're doing and…oh fuck…that's what's gonna happen," said Sean, obviously struggling to speak through the pleasure he was feeling, still leaning back on Norman's thighs with his eyes closed and lips slightly parted. Norman opened his eyes to feast upon the sight that was being ridden by Sean Patrick Flanery. He noticed Sean's erection bobbing up and down and seeming as if it was just begging to be satiated He wrapped his hand around it and stroked in perfect timing as Sean came down on him.

"Oh shit!" Sean screamed, "here it comes…oh yeah…yes! OHHHH!"

_"Finally, Sean finished first,"_ Norman thought to himself as he felt Sean tensing up around him from deep inside his body and five hot streams jetted onto his chest, neck, and stomach. The sound, sight, and feel of Sean cumming combined with the knowledge it was because of him proved to be too much for Norman and he himself entered a powerful orgasmic spasm.

"Oh my fucking God!" he exclaimed as he gripped Sean's thighs tightly as the release he so craved finally arrived and it was the most forceful orgasm he could ever remember having. Sean collapsed on top of Norman, not even caring enough to wipe his body off first. They were both breathing heavy and perspiringl the sweat glistening on their bodies and mixing with each other's and the product of Sean's gratification.

"That. Was. Incredible," said Sean between deep breaths, "how the fuck could your wife divorce you? If you gave it to her even half as good as you did me just now, she's insane."

Norman just scoffed and reached over on the nightstand to grab a cigarette.

"Yeah, I agree," he said as he used a candle to light his smoke, "that was un-fucking-believable."

"You know," Sean said as he looked up into Norman's face, "I didn't tell the other guys the reason I kept watching that take of you dropping the soap was so I'd have something to spank it to later."

Norman grinned ear to ear and said, "Well I guess you have an arsenal now!"

They both laughed and Norman continued, "The first night you showed up here, when you didn't stay, right before you came over I was jerkin' it picturing you fuck me up against the back of the couch, exactly like you did last night."

"Hot," smiled Sean. He leaned his head up and looked deep into Norman's eyes for an intense moment and Norman stared right back at him. After what must've been 20 seconds or more, Sean smiled and kissed Norman; a deep, slow, meaningful kiss that didn't break for minutes that felt like seconds.

"Wow Reedus, you're a champ," grinned Sean as he felt Norman starting to get hard again from still inside him.

"Yep. I'm insatiable," said Norman as he flipped over and in one fluid motion ended up on top of Sean while all the time staying inside him.

"Ooo, damn. I think it worked," said Sean.

"What?" asked Norman, holding himself up with his nicely defined arms and gazing down at Sean's visually appealing face.

"My plan to bring you out of your shell."

Norman smiled and leaned in to kiss Sean; another slow and deep kiss. He achieved another full erection from Sean's sweet kiss and started moving in and out of him again, only this time it was slow and deliberate and gentle. He rocked back and forth, moving in and out of Sean in a caring and unhurried manner, as he looked down at him, eyes open. Sean returned the stare and they both began feeling butterflies in their stomachs. Norman began jerking Sean off and leaned down to kiss him in the same method he had been – deep, passionate, slow, and sweet. They continued this way for two hours before Norman increased his speed just slightly and they both achieved orgasm in unison with constant eye contact during the entire thing. Norman withdrew himself from Sean and crumbled onto the bed next to him. Sean looked over at Norman who was already looking back at him with a smirk on his face. They didn't have to say anything. They knew what had happened. They had just made love. Because they _were_ in love. They cuddled up together and fell asleep like this every night for the rest of the movie shoot and thereafter whenever their schedules allowed them to get together. It wasn't long after the second movie came out that "Flandus Fever" hit and many people started making and looking for pictures and videos of the two of them being "somewhat less than straight" with one another, but only they knew what really lie behind the pictures, that it wasn't just fooling around. Norman learned Sean's art very well of how to avoid confrontation by playing things off as a joke.

THE END

***A/N: Thanks for reading and commenting everyone who does! I hope all those who wanted me to write this sequel were happy with it! Comments and suggestions welcome!**


End file.
